


heart in a cage

by MilkyTime



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Body Horror, Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Grimfic, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Yandere Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), boyfriend's name is keith and girlfriend's is cherry for the sake of making it easier to write, i know these aren't their real names it just makes shit easier, would it be two sided if 2/3 people in a poly crush liked the other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyTime/pseuds/MilkyTime
Summary: If he won't love them, they'll have to make him.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	heart in a cage

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic isn't meant to be serious, i just like writing fucked up stuff to shock people.  
> If the creators of FNF or Pico's School out of the blue happen to have a problem with this fic i'll take it down. i doubt that with tom fulp though considering he made pico's school 
> 
> anyway. read the tags please i promise you this is gonna be fucked so uh. keep yourself safe shorddy

A sense of unfamiliarity washed over Pico as his eyelids opened, revealing an unknown location to him. He had just woken up, barely even a moment's memory of what happened before he had...fallen asleep? He couldn't remember. All he knew was, wherever the hell he was, he wasn't where he had been last. His body shudders at the sudden coolness of the floor below his shaking, trembling body. His gun and ammo were gone from his belt, and he had no means of defending himself.

His senses kicked in, realizing a few things - actually, _many_ things - were off. His head felt sore, vision almost tunneled, one arm felt numb, and a stinging pain concerned his lips and down towards his neck.

Glancing over, he saw one arm chained to one of the iron bars of what looked like a cage. Panic heightened in his chest, tugging, but to no avail. Pico reached his freed hand to his lips, pulling it back to reveal blood. His breathing quickened again, and he noticed something dangling, which looked a lot like a needle.

Realization hit him like a brick to his stomach: his own mouth was partially sewn shut.

Pico noticed his own blood-stained shirt and tried to scream, but his voice caught in his throat, letting out a pathetic, pained whine as blood dribbled from his lips. He glanced at his chained arm again. He reached his other hand over and tugged on the clinking chain again, but it was a fruitless endeavor, his fingertips reddening and knuckles whitening. He gave up, huffing out of his nose.

What the fuck was going on? Why was he here? Who the hell tried to sew his lips shut? Questions rattled Pico's scattered brain, horrified at what could have occurred in the time he wasn't awake. He vaguely remembered being whacked on the head, but that was the bulk of what he could trace back from memory.

The room around him was dark save for what looked like a vent above his head, a vaguely blue light reflecting on the freezing cold ground below. His best guess was that it was nighttime, and if he squinted his eyes well enough, he could sense the crescent-like shape of the moon.

An annoying creak comes from the door outside of whatever room Pico was in. Two figures can be seen, one masculine, one feminine, and the light flickers on. 

_Keith? Cherry?_

Pico wanted to ask that - why they were here, if they had anything to do with this, but he couldn't speak.

"You're awake?" Keith's high-pitched, annoying voice asked. God, Pico hated his voice at times, but he seemed to hate it even more now. He glared at the blue-haired teen with disdain, wishing he could speak, wishing to spit vulgarities and words of anger towards him. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Keith kneels outside of the cage imprisoning Pico, "but I had to make sure you couldn't get away. You know how hard it is to keep someone like you down, with a gun like yours?" He laughs softly, but Pico just gives him an angry stare.

"Come on," Cherry whispered sweetly, "don't be like that. You know we love you, don't you?" Cherry's soft voice makes Pico feel sick to his stomach. She sounds so soft and loving, contrasting the absolute horror she and her boyfriend have put him through. "If you don't agree to this, we'll have to make sure you don't get away. And you don't want that, do you?"

Pico scooted himself away from her hand that reaches through the cage, and she gives him puppy eyes. 

"No," Pico rasped out. "No, no, no..."

"Come on," Keith whispered as well, "neither of us want this. You can speak, can't you? Just say you love us. It's not that hard."

Pico's mouth stayed shut, rasping out another noise, wanting to scream. "If you scream," Keith replied, as if he were reading his mind, "I'll have to finish that job on your lips. Come on. It's not that hard."

"Let me out," Pico begged. He hated being vulnerable, but it was his only option now.

"If we let you out," Cherry replied, "you have to tell us you love us, please? Don't run away, or...we'll have to do something bad."

Pico had no qualms with pretending to promise, so he simply nodded.

"Fine."

Cherry smiles lovingly, pulling a key out of her heel. She slides it into the keyhole and twists it to the left, unlocking the cage. "There you go." Keith walks to the other side of the cage, taking another key and unchaining Pico. "Come on out," Cherry soothed. Pico, attempting to gain her trust, slowly crawled out of the cage, weakly standing up. 

"Go on," Cherry attempted to coerce him, one hand on his cheek, the other on his side, as Keith wraps his arms around Pico's waist, "say you love us."

Pico began to struggle, and worry flooded Cherry's shiny eyes. Keith attempted to tighten his grip, but it was worthless, as Pico managed to squirm out of their grip and bolted to the door, first attempting to open it, then banging it aggressively, screaming with what little voice he had. Cherry and Keith frowned, knowing what they had to do now that Pico didn't agree to what they had said. 

Keith's hands gripped Pico's upper arms, and he pulled him roughly to the floor. Pico kicked and struggled, but it seemed worthless this time as Keith wasn't just hugging him, but rather forcing him down to the floor. Cherry looked over after rustling through the cabinet, her petite hands holding a rusted, dull hacksaw. Her face looked sad, full of pity and despair. "We didn't want this," she told him. "We wanted your love. Why couldn't you say you loved us?"

Pico's eyes widened in fear upon seeing the hacksaw, kicking and trying his hardest to escape from Keith's unforgiving clutch. Cherry kneeled down, her hand bracing Pico's ankle. "Poor thing," she pouted, "you're going to hurt so much..." she places the hacksaw down, and her hands then trail to his wrists, pinning him down briefly. "We'll have to muffle you, won't we?" She stated, hinting for Keith to finish stitching his mouth.

"MMPH--!" Pico lets out a muffled scream as Keith pinches what was left open of his lips shut, his index finger and thumb gripping the end of the sewing needle. Slowly and precisely, Keith poked through the skin above Pico's lip, the needle daggering through as he bleeds. Pico began to hyperventilate, struggling to move as his head was forced between Keith's thighs, keeping him from struggling. He surprisingly couldn't overpower Cherry's hands pinning his wrists - she was decently strong, and he knew no matter what he did, there was no getting out of this. Every poke felt like torture as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to dribble down his cheeks. He promised himself, no matter the pain, he wouldn't let either of them see him cry.

Moments later, his head was moved from Keith's legs. He lie on the floor in horror, blood dripping from his lips, mouth now fully sewn shut. 

The worst part was, this wasn't the end of it.

Keith grabbed Pico's arm by his elbow and squeezed his grip as Cherry picked up the previously unlocked chain. There seemed to have been two, but they had used just one before, Pico noticed. He begins to hyperventilate out of his nose again as she chains his arms to the cage, realizing he had no chance of escaping whatever she was going to do to him with that hacksaw.

Pico realized now that he was fucked. He couldn't go back on what he said now, realizing he really had fucked up for good. Even if he wanted to say that he loved them just to get out of this, he couldn't. He should've said so the first time they asked him to join their relationship, or maybe even the second or third.

Anything to get out of this absolute hell.

Cherry's soft hand braced around Pico's ankle again, and with her other hand held the hacksaw. She smiled sweetly, her knee lying on Pico's leg to keep it in place. Pico squeezed his eyes shut, his entire body jerking as he feels a sharp pain jab against his ankle. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt the hacksaw sliding back and forth on the now open wound, not wanting to look, as much as it hurt to hold his tears in. His strength was wavering further and further, until he eventually made the mistake of opening his eyes. Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he noticed Cherry was almost halfway done with sawing off his ankle. Muffled cries of which no one would hear echoed in the room, unable to pull his leg away under Cherry's grip. He wanted to beg her to stop, beg her to let him go, but he could no longer speak. Pico squirmed as he felt the hacksaw squeeze just barely against the bone connecting his ankle, the feeling horrible as Cherry continued to work on it. It burned. It stung, so fucking badly. With a final mushy sound, the ankle had been cut off, and it plopped on its side, onto the floor. Pico could feel vomit building in his stomach, but knowing he was unable to puke made it burn so much more. 

His other leg was grasped, and Cherry did the same process as before, putting her leg on it and beginning to saw away. Pico attempted to scream, his voice muffling his cries of agony. She had started sewing faster this time, and Pico attempted to jerk his head away before Keith cupped it, hand resting under his chin. The dull blade cutting through his ankle made the pain feel almost tenfold, of which Keith could tell. He strokes Pico's cheek with his thumb, kissing his head.

Pico felt absolutely violated.

Cherry struggled for a moment, something getting caught on the blade. She tugged again and again, heightening Pico's ever growing pain. She frowns, and Keith looked over, as if offering to help. Cherry got up, alleviating some pressure off of Pico's leg as she and Keith switched places. Keith tugged whatever had gotten stuck off of the blade, finding it to be a piece of muscle that had gotten stuck. He tugged again, and it tore the piece off, causing Pico to scream louder. Cherry cupped his face and smiled, kissing Pico's forehead as Keith did, just as gently. "It's okay," she attempted to coax him, despite the awful act she and her boyfriend were committing. Keith had continued to saw away, and Pico continued to yelp and cry for mercy of any form. Through his muffled bawling, Cherry could make out some rough "stop"s and "I love you"s, the latter likely a desperate plea for her to make it stop. Cherry kissed his head again. 

"You know how much we love you, don't we?" Cherry strokes Pico's cheek as the other ankle comes off, finally, a stinging pain coursing both of Pico's legs now. Pico continued to sob with what voice he could, hyperventilating through his nose. Keith scoots closer to him now. Pico continued to cry, giving up on pushing either of them away. He allowed Cherry and Keith to attempt to comfort him with their physical affection and words, taking any sympathy he can get out of them. 

"You're only ours now," Cherry whispers softly into Pico's ear, "and now you can never leave us."

**Author's Note:**

> ayo please keep in mind this is supposed to be horror!! this is supposed to be fucked up so please don't get off to it gn


End file.
